


One Mistake Can Cost You

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sex Worker Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Prompt: Ovi/Nicky, Pain





	One Mistake Can Cost You

One mistake can really cost you. Nicky learned that the hard way. Trying to hold an icepack to his ribs and the side of his face, and wrangle his phone was impossible, and Nicky let his head fall back against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment against the sting of tears. "Damn it, Nicklas," he hissed at himself. "Get a grip."

He blew out a breath, a little cry of pain escaping him as he shifted on the sofa, trying to get more comfortable. Maybe he should go to the nearest free clinic, just to make sure none of his ribs were actually broken. But the thought of dragging himself up and going all the way to the clinic, waiting for God knows how long in the waiting room... no, it was too much right now. He'd be fine. Bruises would heal. 

Keeping the ice pack against his ribs, he let the one he'd been holding to his face rest on the arm of the sofa for the moment, picking up his phone again. He had appointments, and now he'd have to cancel them all. This was going to be a mess, financially, if he had to not work for a few days. Blowing out another little breath, he went down the list, sending texts to cancel all his appointments for the next four days, apologizing and saying it was because he was sick and he'd let them know when he could reschedule. He paused, though, when he got to Sasha's name in his list. He hated to cancel on Sasha, he was the only client he actually /enjoyed/ spending time with. Sasha made him laugh, was so sweet to him, and Nicky always looked forward to seeing him. He glanced at the time and sighed. Sasha had a game tonight, he wouldn't be answering his phone, so it was safe to call, he'd get voice mail and could leave a message. He wanted to do something more personal for Sasha then just sending him a text. 

Tapping to dial Sasha's number, Nicky couldn't help but smile a little when he heard Sasha's familiar voice, inviting him to leave a message. He tried to keep his tone even and unruffled, but he couldn't hide the tightness that pain leaked into his voice. "Sasha, it's Nicky," he said after the beep. "I hope you're having a good game, I wasn't able to watch tonight. Anyway, I'm calling because I need to cancel our appointment tomorrow. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry it's such short notice. I'll let you know when I'm available again." He paused, swallowing, and then added, "Good night, Sasha."

He hung up on his end, sent another text, and then let his phone fall to his lap, reaching for the other ice pack and holding it to his face. He'd been looking forward to tomorrow, and he was more upset about losing a chance to see Sasha then he was about losing the income from his other clients. He hissed as he shifted on the sofa to lay down, closing his eyes and trying to convince himself the pain was what caused the tears.


End file.
